The Dark Rosary
by Reaper.death
Summary: It was 800 years ago when it was created and sealed. It was 14 years ago the seal was weakened. Now Lord Death needs it before madness and chaos spread across the earth! But who would have known that the weapon was actually innocent and docile-not a killing machine! OcXDeath the Kid
1. The Dark Rosario Sword

**A/N: This Soul Eater fanfic is dedicated to Tailsdoll123.**

**I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own the Dark Rosary.**

**You'll see.**

**BTW, I made this story have a lot of description so that you guys can get a good grip on what the surroundings look like.**

XXX

_This world is comprised of the good, the bad, and the between._

_Sometimes, the good can become bad and the bad become good…_

_There are cases when the good turn bad against their will…same for the bad._

_It was many years ago when the Kishin spreaded the madness across the face of the earth, and it was many years ago when Lord Death sealed him away by ripping off his skin and making a bag out of it._

_Just before this sealing occurred, Asura had created something that would soon terrorize and spread madness across the land._

_Fortunately, before he could even complete the ritual to create this…epitome of insanity, Lord Death sealed off Asura for good._

_The weapon the Kishin was in the progress was making was soon chained up and placed in a holy cathedral where only ones with permission from Lord Death could entered._

_Eight hundred years since that day…_

_If only during that time…_

_If only Lord Death could stop those two foolish people…_

_From inserting their daughter's dying soul into that empty weapon…_

_The beginning of the end…_

_Or is it the end of the beginning?_

XXX

A white-yet-grey abandoned cathedral lied in the middle of a forest of dead trees and shrubbery.

Not a single sound was heard in the forestry, except for the faint sound of an engine roaring—belonging to a motorbike.

Eight hundred years past as this ancient church was built and given the task to carry such a remarkable weapon.

The weapon Asura himself created those eight hundred years.

Why he created it, no one knows since he still was able to use Vajra even after consuming the weapon, but they couldn't take the chance of not taking extreme measures of sealing it up.

Unfortunately, an incident that occurred around fourteen years ago caused the seal to wear off because of two people that were killed by an unknown force when they sneaked into the cathedral for unknown reasons.

The holy church was the definition of creepiness for sure, since it was now thick in vines and crumbling away, and for the area it was in was now dark and freezing cold.

A village not too far away from this site reported to Lord Death in Death City that a few of their people left towards the direction of the holy temple, only to return with hostile souls.

Naturally, Lord Death dealt with the issue quickly, but with no one available at the moment, he only knew of two people to send on this mission…

At the bottom of the hill that held the holy shrine stood a meister and a weapon arriving on a motorbike, ready to retrieve the weapon that was needed by Lord Death.

A girl with sandy-blonde hair in pigtails wearing a trench coat over her uniform, Maka Albarn, with green eyes and a light complexion as her partner, Soul Eater, had short white hair with a headband and a jacket, jeans, and shoes with red eyes as dark as blood.

Maka wasn't so sure why she had accepted this sort of mission when their could have been other people suited for the job, but Soul was dead set on accomplishing it to…well, probably just shove it in Black*Star and Kid's faces—who were in fact already on a mission.

As Soul parked his motorbike next to a lifeless tree, Maka could only shiver as she got off the vehicle.

Why was she so scared?

Was it the temperature?

Her trench coat should cover that problem, of course.

_Maybe…it's a sign of a bad omen… _Maka thought as her green eyes trailed up the path leading to the cathedral.

"Hey, Soul…?" Maka spoke up as Soul finished up securing his motorbike and turned to the stone path that was coated in a thick layer of dead leafs and twigs.

"Hm?" Soul hummed, glancing at his book smart Meister as their feet stepped along the slightly wet dead leaf road.

"I think this is a bad idea…" Maka finished, giving him a serious look from her emerald orbs.

Soul could only chuckle, already thinking that his Meister was overreaction.

"Don't tell me you're scared, Maka," Soul snickered, amusement flickering in his cerise eyes. "How uncool…"

"I am not scared!" Maka protested, almost cringing as she heard her voice echoed throughout the silent forest.

Soul turned away from the flustered girl as he tried to hold in his laughter.

Maka Chop.

*POW!*

"A-Ah! Ow…" Soul groaned, rubbing his head that now held the large bump, which was emitting steam where the Maka Chop had hit.

"Let's go!" Maka barked, marching towards the cathedral, leaving her Weapon behind.

"Tch…alright," Soul said, standing straight with his hands in his pockets, walking after the pig-tailed blonde to where their destination was at.

The road to the entrance was no better than the dead-leaf road aligned with dead trees.

This path was clear—except for the dead trees being everywhere—but it was blood soaked from having dead, rotted animals everywhere, scattered across like yesterday's newspaper.

The stench was awful; exactly like a combination of sour milk, rotten eggs, Black*Star's gym socks, and stinky cheese.

Both Maka and Soul had to cover their nose with the sleeve of their coats, but it didn't help their gagging.

"Ugh! Oh, my god…" Soul gagged, walking much faster than his usual cool and collected pace, trying not to look at the maggot covered animals.

Maka followed after him, shutting her eyes in the process.

Yeah…it's much worse than smelling Black*Star's gym socks…blegh…

Tears were leaking from her eyes as the stench proved powerful enough to sting them.

'_Why aren't we there yet?_' Maka thought, having a slight coughing fit, the scent finding its way past her gloved hands and into her mouth.

It was as if the cathedral was moving away as they were getting closer.

"Finally," Soul's voice said all of a sudden and Maka bumped into his back, realizing that he had suddenly stopped walking.

Maka opened her eyes, despite them being incredibly watery and irritated.

She looked up to see the large wooden doors, trimmed with black steel, which kept all the cathedral's secrets within.

The handle was chained up by durable steel and a giant padlock.

Lord Death had the only key, and he gave it to Maka, of course.

"Remember, Soul, we have to find the sword that's chained up at the altar," Maka muffled under her hands. "We can't afford to fail this…"

"Whatever….so…uh…what kind of importance does that sword has?" Soul asked as he placed a hand on the door. "So important that he resorted to us teenagers of DWMA—?"

*KER-CHAK*

Soul jerked his hand away as the padlock loosened, released its bound, fell off, and the chains fell to the ground.

*CREE—EEAK*

The large doors slowly creaked open, causing them both to have a hitch in their throat.

Maka lowered her hands, mouth wide open, as she watched the doors fully open.

All of a sudden, as if by some hidden force, they were both pushed inside.

"!" They stumbled inside, now standing inside the church, dark as ebony, as the doors behind them quickly shut closed.

"What the fu…?" Soul trailed off, turning around and grabbed ahold of the cold door handles.

*RATTLE* *RATTLE* shook the doors.

It would not budge an inch.

At all.

"No good," Soul said, letting go of the handles. "We're going to have to find another way out."

Maka nodded. "For now, I think we should look for that weapon."

"What does Lord Death wants with an old sword?" Soul asked, quickly trying to divert his attention to his Meister instead of the fact that they were stuck inside a haunted holy temple.

All alone.

"Perhaps Lord Death worried of its potential danger?" Maka murmured as Soul patted his pockets for a spare flashlight he had brought. "I can't make out the details….all I know is…is that he needs it right away and that everyone else were unable to step in but us."

"…" Soul pulled out his flashlight from his back pocket and clicked it on. "Here we go."

"Let's go, Soul," Maka said with a confident smile on her pale face, all of her anxiety melting away from her heart as if the little source of light frightened away all the butterflies in her stomach. "The weapon should be at the altar."

Soul quickly pointed the flashlight at the base of the church, where a pedestal stood, displaying a large, yet narrow Crucifix.

The Dark Rosary, a beautiful white and lavender hued Crucifix sword, stood on the rosewood pedestal that was wrapped in a large mass of white and red roses.

Strong, sturdy steel chains bounded The Dark Rosary to where it was.

"That's it!" Maka suddenly called out, getting her Weapon's arm and began to walk towards the aisle surrounded by dark figures that faintly made out to be pews. "The Dark Rosary!"

"The Dark what?" Soul asked as they slowly moved down the aisle darkened by the night air.

"It's a weapon that was created many years ago, according to Lord Death," Maka explained as they trotted towards the aisle. "Apparently, its presence has been affecting the neighboring village responsible for replacing the flowers and candles daily quite badly."

"How badly?" Soul asked. "What kind of affect did this church have on them?"

"…a hostile one…" Maka replied, looking at him dead in the eyes. "As if someone were praying for their blood to boil."

As soon as they made past the first row of seats, all the candles that scattered across the room lit up.

"What the…" Soul said before his flashlight flickered off. "Oh, not cool, man!"

Soul sighed and merely pocketed the small silver flashlight as Maka checked her surroundings.

There were altars on both sides of the cathedral, made from silver. They looked small in the huge cathedral, but each must have been as large as the Deathbucks café back in the city.

Mounted on the walls and on the bishop-led' church's pillars, twenty feet off the marble floor, were life-sized statues of long-dead popes, cardinals, and other churchmen.

The main altar, way up in front, looked exactly like Lord Death, except he had been dipped in gold, and a sea of four-foot-tall candles surrounded the altar with as many baskets of flowers between them.

A pedestal stood in front, lavished with roses, where…

Maka's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, her small body shaking horrendously, as she stuttered.

"T-t-the…"

Soul turned to Maka, concern washing over his face as he walked in front of her and grabbed ahold of her shoulders.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Soul asked with sincere concern in both his eyes and his voice.

Maka trembled in her Weapon's grasp, her eyes looking past him.

"The…the weapon…"

Soul stopped and slowly turned his head around, looking straight at the main altar.

Soul's breath caught up in his throat as an eerie silence filled the well-lit church.

"The Dark Rosary's gone!"

"B-But it was there a second ago!" Maka sputtered, her eyes not believing this.

"Where could it have gone?" Soul said, his voice faltering.

"I didn't go anywhere…" A chilling, yet gentle voice said behind them.

They were suddenly forced to turn around by the same hidden force that forced them inside the church to see a girl with long black hair that reached her knees, darker than night, silver eyes that rival the moon's beauty, a small figure that matched Maka's, and wore strange clothes.

She wore a black leotard, a frilly white sweeper that reached above her mid-thighs over it, detached frilly sleeves that reached the tip of her fingers with black ribbons at the top, a white collar with a black ribbon, a large silver ribbon atop of her head, silver earrings, and black Mary Jane shoes with a two inch heel.

They could clearly see silver bat wings on the girls back.

She was cute, in both their eyes, but they couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't exactly human.

"Dark Rosary is right here…" She said, her emotionless eyes looking at them.

Maka was utterly shocked for words.

This girl was the Dark Rosary?

Soul, breaking the ice, asked, "You're the Dark Rosary?"

"Yes…I am the Dark Rosary…" The girl nodded. "She has no other name…so she goes by the name Dark Rosary."

Maka felt her heart grow sympathy for the girl, but she shoved them away, believing this girl was evil, and that she was responsible for making peaceful souls turn into dangerous hostile ones.

"By the orders of the DWMA, we're here to bring you to Lord Death to seal you up—for good!" Maka said with depth in her voice.

The girl clasped her hands and put it on her heart.

"Dark Rosary doesn't understand…seal me up…for good?" The girl asked, confused.

"That's right! You turned innocent souls into evil, hostile ones!" Maka said. "You have no idea how busy the teachers at DWMA are just to turn them back to normal!"

The girl's eyes widened, as if someone had stabbed her in the back.

"Dark Rosary did nothing! She swears by the Crucifix that she has done nothing wrong!" The girl said, worked up…slightly.

"Oh yeah? Then tell us why the villagers nearby come here—only to leave with hostile souls?" Soul asked, irritated at her 'innocent getup'.

"Dark Rosary never did anything to anybody…" The girl said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "All she can do is sit on the pedestal and watch in silence…"

Maka and Soul were both utterly surprised by her sincere honesty, but they kept a straight face as they dealt with her.

"Even if you did nothing to them, you still have to go to Lord Death and be sealed up," Maka said, walking over to her and placed a hand on the girl's fragile shoulder.

The girl flinched, as if this was the first time someone had touched her in years, before relaxing.

"Dark Rosary…hasn't been touched in years…" She whispered.

"Hm?" Maka asked, not quite catching that. "Did you say something?"

"…Dark Rosary will go with you…" The girl said. "You can take Dark Rosary to Lord Death…"

Soul sighed, running his fingers with his right hand as he stuffed his left into his pocket. "Finally, something going our way today…"

Soul and Maka stood on either side of the girl, leading her out of the church.

When they came out, the dead bodies of maggot-infested animals were gone, along with the blood-soaked ground, and dead leaves and twigs.

Although the dead trees were still there, the area looked better already.

Soul and Maka were speechless as the girl trembled slightly.

She had never been outside in around fourteen years.

Of course she was scared, but she somehow felt that these two that were taking her to Lord Death would protect her.

They led her down the hill and now stood in front of the motorbike.

"…" The girl looked at the motorbike as if she had no clue what it was.

Soul got on with Maka right behind him.

"Sit down behind me," Maka said, turning her head to the girl.

The girl looked at the small space on the motorbike and deemed it dangerous.

"No…Dark Rosary will fly and follow…" The girl said, her silver bat wings fluttering lightly.

"Fine…but if you try to leave…" Soul grunted, as he revved the motorbike twice before driving off down the road that would lead them back to Death City.

The girl's wings suddenly enlarged and she floated off the ground and flew after them.

Maka and Soul watched in amazement as the girl flew above them.

Why was this girl following them so willingly?

Who is she?

What is she?

Is she a friend?

Or is she a foe?

Those were the questions that filled both Maka and Soul's mind as they drove through the forest and into the desert, the girl flying beside them.

XX (Back at the Cathedral) XX

The large wooden doors were tightly shut when both Maka and Soul took the Dark Rosary away.

They had taken her away for her being the one responsible for changing the lives of the villagers who lived nearby.

Of course, they didn't know that someone was actually behind it.

"They took away the Dark Rosary…hmph!"

The doors creaked open as a woman wearing strange clothing that had the motif of a koi fish.

"Nonononononononononononono, that is nooooooooot good!"

The girl then raised her hands, materializing a large koi fish, and jumped onto it.

"I cannot and will not let them have it!" She said as the fish flew off into the sky.

"I worked too hard to lose it now!"

XX (To be continued) XX

**A/N: And done!**

**Whoo! I call that my best work yet!**

**Okay, next chapter, you can ask the Dark Rosary questions!**

**I'd like you to either PM me or review with your question.**

**I'd think I'd like to have at least three to five reviews if possible.**

**See you soon!**


	2. The Other Side of Who I Am

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for your reviews, hopefully I'll receive more than last time~**

**This is dedicated to Tailsdoll123, who is rocking out on top of my laptop—GET OFF!**

**Tailsdoll123: You're out of your mind if you think I'm getting off~!**

**A/N: O.O**

**Tailsdoll123: ^3^~**

**A/N: (Why is she whistling?) Anyway, I do not own Soul Eater, if I did…um…I have no idea what would happen if I did.**

**Tailsdoll123: Read on!**

**"Normal"-**Talking

_**'**__**Thinking'**_**-**Thinking/Thoughts

"_**Conscience Talking**_**"****-**The subconscious inside of the Dark Rosary's mind—it's actually more than that

**XXX**

_I could see people walk into the cathedral…_

_The way they open the door and walk in, quickly closing it behind before I can sneak a glance outside._

_They constantly changed the candlesticks and roses time after time before they had a chance to wilt._

_I want to talk to them._

_I want to be friends with them._

_But I can't change out of this weapon form or the chain that binds me down will tear me into pieces._

_They say I am beautiful and elegant, but I have never seen myself…so I do not know if they tell the truth._

_I'm tired of seeing the same place again and again._

_The golden dipped statues of some…person these people look to, the roses that I will never see wilt and the pews with no one sitting in them._

_The stain glass windows astride the large room are cracked and shattered, and no one replaces it._

_They think no one will visit the cathedral where the Dark Rosary rests._

_But they're wrong._

_I'm here._

_I'm alive!_

_I'm lonely._

_I'm just collecting dust._

_I'm—_

_*CRASH*_

_Huh?_

"_Ooh~ Yesyesyes~ this look more beeeautiful than what she described~" A raspy yet feminine voice cooed as a dark figure walks down the red carpet aisle._

_Who is she?_

_She's not one of the villagers who come here occasionally!_

_I'm…_

_I'm scared._

_What does she want with me?_

_I'm…just a lonely Crucifix sword…_

"_**You're more than that…**__"_

**~XXX~**

XX (Dark Rosary POV) XX

I flapped my wings, gliding past the large buildings of this city, my silver eyes hungrily taking in the new scene.

I looked down to see the blonde hair girl waving up at me, motioning for me to come down.

I stopped flapping my silver bat wings, tilted down, and flew down.

I landed standing up, my wings shrinking to its regular size.

"Yes?" I asked, a little nervous.

They hadn't talked to me ever since we flew over the dusty yellow fields I believe they call a desert.

"DWMA is a little up ahead, but I don't think it's smart to fly up there," She said, giving me a smile as she got off the metal thingy they called a motorbike. "If anyone saw you, they'd mistake you for a witch."

"But Dark Rosary is not a witch, she is a weapon," I said, a bit flustered.

"I know, I know, but people will mistake you for a witch if you're flying around like that," She said before turning to the white-haired boy. "Isn't that right?"

"I guess," He said, getting off the motorbike and getting ahold of the handlebars. "Let's go. I'm outta gas."

The girl began walking after him, trusting me enough to follow after her.

I indeed followed after her, my black Mary Jane shoes clicking across the street.

I was eager to see more of the city, specifically DWMA and Lord Death, but I didn't want my life to be closed up again…

They were going to seal me up, right.

I suddenly stopped walking and hugged myself, my bat wings flapping lightly.

Being stuck in that place is lonely…and the darkness didn't help.

I looked around where I was, my eyes scanning the street.

It was nice, the street and sidewalk was made of stone, a few streetlights here and there, and the buildings filled in the rest.

I looked forward, a yellow zigzagged line appearing above my head, to see that the girl and boy were far off ahead.

"Eh!" I began running off, trying to catch up.

I didn't want to be alone; for there was a voice I was familiar with that told me…

"_**If you're alone…die**_**.**"

**~XXX~**

"DWMA?" I asked, looking at the big building.

It was perhaps much bigger than the cathedral, with a lot of spiky and skull decorations here and there and…

Were those giant candles in the background?

"_**Yes, those are candles.**_"

"What do you think?" The boy asked. "Cool or what?"

"It's amazing! Dark Rosary has never seen anything like this!" I squealed, jumping up and down while clapping my hands like a child.

"I'm glad you like it," The girl said with a smile. "Let's go in and head straight to Lord Death—!"

Gone.

The Dark Rosary was gone, already disappearing into the large building, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

"Wh-What?!"

**XXX**

I shifted my silver moon eyes from one spot to the next as I trotted down the aisle.

This building was really big!

There were doors on the walls and I was itching to open them.

All of them if I could.

"Oh…but what if Dark Rosary gets in trouble?" I mused as I skipped down the hallway.

"_**That seems logical, no~?**_"

I stopped walking in front of a door and gulped, a bead of sweat rolled down from my forehead as I turn to it.

I wonder what was inside…could it be a training room?

It…it was just too hard not to open, my curiosity got the best of me.

I took a deep breath and reached for the knob.

I could feel the metal in the inside of the knob turn and I pushed when I heard a soft *chak*.

The door flew open to reveal a large room filled with desks, an open area, and a large desk in front of a blackboard where a grown man sat in a rolling chair.

He had a stick in his mouth that was releasing a smoke.

He was reading a black and white paper book, his eyes scanning the contents.

Other than his short platinum hair, cold eyes covered by glasses, and the white doctor coat that stood out, there was a screw in his head that caught my attention.

W-Why isn't he dead with that thing in his head?

Apparently, he heard the door open and turned to my direction.

I then noticed a long stitch running down his face and I stood there in a daze.

"Hm? Can I help you?" He asked.

…

…

…

I stood there, stiff as a board with my eyes shrunken into white circles as I looked right at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, using his right hand to snatch the smoky stick from his lips.

I then snapped out of my spacing out state and looked back at him.

"N-no, nothing's wrong…" I said, backing away from the door and reached the door knob to close it. "Wrong room."

I closed it, and I heard some paper crinkling a second later.

Footsteps…

And the thing that freaked me out.

*Clink-Clink-Clink…CLUNK*

"EEEEK!" I screamed, running off further into the hallway.

"HE FREAKIN' TURNED THE SCREEEEEW!"

"_**AAUGH! RUN!**_"

**XXX**

Stein opened the door and looked around, twiddling his cigarette between his fingers.

He glanced to the right of the hallway.

Empty.

He glanced to the left.

Empty, as well.

For old times' sake, he looked forward, then up and down.

Nothing.

"Who was that girl?" Stein asked before raising the cigarette up to his lips for a drag. "…she was dressed strangely…"

He then stepped back into his classroom and closed the door.

Stein walked back to his desk and just when he sat back down on his favorite rolling chair, the door banged open.

"What in the world…?" Stein said as he saw an out of breath Maka and Soul at the door, gasping for air as they leaned against the door frame.

It took them a while to say anything, and Maka was the first to speak.

"H-have…you…*huff*…seen a girl…*huff puff*…with long black hair…*wheeze*…?" Maka asked before falling to her knees, and finally recovered. "She's wearing a black leotard…and a white frilly sweeper…"

Stein blinked before nodding, taking another drag from his now small cigarette.

"Oh, yes, I did see a girl like that just now," Stein said, burning out his cigarette in the ashtray he had on his desk. "Although I don't know which way she went. Is she new?"

"Y-yeah…" Soul puffed, resting his hands on his knees as he finally caught his breath. "She's that…cursed sword thing…The Dark…Roe?"

"Rosary!" Maka snapped at her Weapon partner as she got up. "The Dark Rosary! And if we don't find her, we'll be in big trouble!"

"The Dark Rosary…?" Stein asked, seemingly interested. "What a fascinating specimen…"

Both Maka and Soul flinched when Stein turned the screw that stuck in the side of his head.

The loud *CLANK* made them cringed and Soul immediately said, "We should go find her now."

"Oh! If you do, bring her back so I can dissect her~" Stein smirked.

Maka waved her hand back and forth. "No chance, Doctor Stein."

They speed off to the left of the hallway.

Stein smirked and turned his rolling chair around and kicked the ground, zooming towards the door.

"I guess I could help them…" He said before the wheels hit the border of the door frame, causing him to fall back.

"AAAUGH—OMPH!"

It makes you wonder that no matter how much he hits his head he never gets a concussion doesn't it?

XXX

I gulped as I carried on down an incredibly long hallway, my stomach doing belly flops.

Huh…my stomach never felt this funny before.

I stopped walking and made a funny face.

It really hurt.

It felt like the bottom of my belly was pinching.

-**Grooooooooooooooooowl**-

"Ugh…Dark Rosary's tummy…" I whined, hugging my stomach.

"_**It means you are hungry, but there is no food around…so we cannot do anything about it…**_"

I decided to ignore my stomach and continued to walk.

…

"Dark Rosary's feet are beginning to ache…" I mumbled.

"_**Well, what did you expect? Wearing shoes like that…well, I am not one to criticize…**_"

I sighed.

Maybe separating from the boy and girl wasn't a good idea…but…

Would I be able to see the whole entire academy if I didn't…?

"Okay! Just one more place before Dark Rosary goes and finds them!" I said, pumping a fist in the air.

I began walking again, my heels clicking against the tiles of the floor before I found myself before a large door.

"Dark Rosary wonders where this leads to," I mused as I grabbed ahold of the door handle and pulled it open, revealing a long endless white hall.

As the curious person I was, I did the only logical thing anyone would in front of a peculiar hallway.

I walked in.

When I did, my Mary Jane seemed to make louder footsteps than outside.

Like an echo that went 'click-click-click'.

"Dark Rosary is making too much noise, she should float instead…" I said, my small silver bat wings flapping gently.

I took one more step before gently hopping into the air, and stayed in the air.

Air traveling made exploring down the hallway much faster.

"_**I love our wings.**_"

At the end of the hallway—which seemed like forever to get to—it led into a large room with candles accompanied by crosses everywhere.

In the middle was a platform which held a very large mirror that stood about seven or eight feet tall.

I then noticed that there were five people standing before that mirror, conversing at each other and TO the mirror.

I stopped levitating and landed silently on the floor, my eyes glued to the mirror.

There stood a large ebony black reaper at seven feet tall wearing a white goofy looking reaper mask.

I gulped, already realizing who he was.

My lips moved by themselves, as if someone else had spoken them.

"_**Lord Death…**_"

I felt as though someone had thrown cold water at me, because that group of people had heard me.

They all turned around, all eyes on me.

One of them was a boy dressed as a ninja with blue spiky hair and the occasional star on his clothes and skin.

Next to him stood a tall beautiful girl with long ebony black hair that was tied into a skinny high ponytail, and she wore clothes that were good for a female kunoichi.

Then stood two girls—one with short blonde hair and one with long sandy hair—wearing identical clothing: a cowboy hat, a jacket, a red belly shirt with a tie, and they wore black pants (although the shorter one wore puffy shorts and the tall one wore pants).

All in all, they both were pretty and cute.

The last of the bunch was a boy with black hair and three streaks on the left side of his hair.

He wore a formal suit that looked creased and perfect.

Nothing stood out of place for him, he looked like a boy who dressed in symmetry.

The only thing that stood out from him—other than his white streaks—was his amber eyes.

I couldn't speak anymore.

They looked at me like I was from a different world, but I didn't blame them since I didn't know myself very well.

"Who are you?" The one with blue spiky hair asked, frowning. But instantly, his face brightened almost cockily. "A new kid? Alright! Black*Star the Great has a new challenger!"

Black*Star immediately ran off the platform as the tall girl cried out, "W-Wait, Black*Star!"

I gulped, fear engulfing in my eyes as Black*Star darted towards me with such speed.

I was suddenly pulled back and saw the spine of a heavy book collide with Black*Star's head, sending him far away.

I looked back to see the pig-tailed girl who brought me here, although she was out of breath.

The albino boy with the white hair and red eyes looked at me like I did so much trouble to them.

"That was so not cool leaving us like that!" He said to me in a stern voice.

Stern, but still in a carefree tone.

"I was worried!" She said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "That you could've gotten into trouble with the students here. Thank god you ran into Black*Star…wait that still isn't good."

"D-Dark Rosary is very sorry!" I cried, flailing my hands around.

"Then why'd you run off?" He asked, frowning.

"Dark Rosary wanted to explore for the f-first time before she is sealed up for good…" I said, pushing my fingers together. "Dark Rosary never got to go outside until today, so she wanted to have a little fun before her time comes…"

That made them both exchange glances, as if they were the ones who were guilty.

"O-Oh…" She said.

"Right, I guess that's cool," He said, looking the other way with his arms tucked behind his back.

I shifted my glance to the ground, sighing mutely.

"Maka? Soul? You're back already?"

I turned around, seeing Lord Death dance around in the visual of the mirror.

"I didn't think you two would be able to take this mission on so easily, it's fantastic that you two are so strong~" Lord Death sang.

Soul walked forward towards the platform, walking up the small steps.

Maka walked after him, but immediately noticed me not moving an inch.

She turned around and smiled at me. "Hey, it'll be fine."

She held out a hand and I took it. She then brought me over to Lord Death and I felt intimidated by his size.

"So this is the Dark Rosary? How nice to meet you~" Lord Death said, his high-pitch like goofy voice immediately calming me down.

"Yes," Was all that came out of me.

"Father, who is this Dark Rosary?" The boy wearing the suit asked.

I gulped as Lord Death said, "One of the ancient Demon Weapons created back 800 years ago. She is also suspected of being responsible for the hostility soul incident."

They still think I'm responsible for it?

"_**They are wrong.**_"

"Now if you could all leave so that I can seal—" Lord Death began before I shook my head.

"No!" I cried, causing everyone but Lord Death, the suit wearing boy, and Black*Star to jump. "Dark Rosary does NOT want to be sealed up!"

All eyes were on me, but I didn't cringe or get nervous.

No, I felt angry.

"Dark Rosary never did anything to those villagers! She swears!" I said before looking straight at Lord Death. "Dark Rosary doesn't want to be sealed up!"

"What is that girl talking about?" The girl with the sandy hair asked to the suit wearing boy.

He said nothing, his amber eyes looking right at me.

"For fourteen years Dark Rosary was stuck in that empty space, seeing the same thing every single day…" I choked, falling to my knees. I balled up my right hand into a fist and punched the ground, repeatedly. "She doesn't even know her own name…why do this to Dark Rosary for something she didn't do?!"

"_**That's right…we never did anything. **__**She**__** did it!**_"

"U-Um, hey," Maka said, kneeling down by my side. She lightly rubbed my back, her gentle fingers stroking the silky white sweeper. I didn't dare look up at her. I didn't want to look at anyone's face. They would give me a smile, I was certain. "It's okay. I swear it is."

I wiped my eyes, but still didn't look up. "D-Do you honestly think so? Well…why won't you actually believe what she says?"

Maka stopped rubbing my back. She tilted her head to the left, confused. "What?"

"She's telling you that she has done nothing! That person did it! She…she did it!" I snapped, causing Maka and everyone else to fall silent.

Why won't they believe?

Is it because they don't have the time to look further into this?

What can I do to make them believe?

"_**Should I take over? I believe I should…**_"

I found myself sitting up, my vision growing hazy. '_Am I…going blind…or…?_' I immediately shot up, standing as I grabbed a lock of my long ebony hair. "Ah…Ah! What's going on?"

My hair was fading into a porcelain white, like the sun shining upon the dark night. I felt nauseated and light-headed, my limbs grew numb and I could only see dark.

"Aaah…" I graoned as I fell onto my knees and fell headfirst into the floor, but felt as a pair of arms catch me from feeling the impact of the hard cold floor.

My eyes fluttered closed slowly, seeing and feeling a dark cloth in front of my face. Only one person wore black in the large room. Lord Death's son.

Then, everything turned black.

"_**Good night, Dark Rosary…**_"

**XX **(Normal POV)** XX**

Death the Kid held the unconscious girl in his arms, checking her pulse as Maka and the others crowded around him.

"Is she okay?!" Maka asked, her emerald eyes showing genuine concern. She then dropped to her knees to reach out for the supposedly dangerous weapon. "She looks pale…and her hair changed!"

Yes, the Dark Rosary's ebony hair that reached her knees had turned to an off-white pale color. It almost had the same shade as Soul's white hair, but slightly pale-ish.

"We should get her to the infirmary and get someone to look at her," Liz suggested as she leaned forward with her hands resting on her knees. She brushed back her sandy-colored hair and glanced at Tsubaki, who was jogging towards them with a first-aid kit in arms.

"Is she breathing?" Tsubaki asked as she gave Maka the kit. Maka nodded. "Barely!"

"I guess it's cool if we go and get Doctor Stein," Soul said, nodding at Black*Star, who folding his arms.

"As awesome as I am, I'll get him first!" Black*Star boasted as he zoomed off for the exit. Soul shook his head and chased after Black*Star. "Not cool!"

The door opened and Stein walked in abruptly, stopping Black*Star and Soul in their tracks. He had a cigarette sticking out between his lips and was turning the screw that was in his head profusely.

"Lord Death, there seems to be a problem," Stein said as he snatched the cigarrete from his lips after he took a long drag.

"What is it, Stein?" Lord Death asked, switching his gaze from the Dark Rosary to the stitched up professor. Stein dropped the cigarette to the ground and placed a foot on it, rubbing down.

Mizuki the Koi Fish Witch has infiltrated DWMA, threatening to take down the building if we don't meet her demands—"

Before Stein could say anything else, the Dark Rosary's eyes fluttered open, revealing amethyst eyes instead of silver eyes. She stirred before softly pushing Kid away and standing up onto her feet.

Just like her hair color and eye color, her clothes changed as well. She now wore a white leotard, a frilly white sweeper that reached above her mid-thighs over it, detached frilly sleeves that reached the tip of her fingers with silver ribbons at the top, a white collar with a silver ribbon, a large violet ribbon atop of her head, amethyst earrings shaped like the crescent moon, and silver Mary Jane shoes. Her wings were gold and she had a soft smile on her face.

"So she has arrived…?" Dark Rosary asked before giggling. "How unexpected! I thought she was smarter that that! Going into a city filled with meisters and weapons not on your side is foolish decision…"

Kid looked up at her and felt his amber eyes burn at her figure. She was absolutely symmetrical—

-BOOM-

The building shook as something went off like a bomb.

The Dark Rosary seemed unaffected by this and simply levitated into the air with the flap of her golden wings.

Her lips curved into a smile as she flew off towards the exit, passing Stein.

"It's time to show her who is boss!"

XXX

_This world is comprised of the good, the bad, and the between._

_Sometimes, the good can become bad and the bad become good…_

_There are cases when the good turn bad against their will…same for the bad._

_I'm a special case._

_They believe me to be evil, but I'm actually good._

_I'll save them from the one who actually caused the hostile souls._

_Then we'll see who is __**bad**__ or __**good**__._

XX (To be continued) XX


End file.
